Finley's World
Finley's World is an British animated children's television series created by Finley Small for Cartoon Network. Produced by FinleyLand Studios and Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe, the series first aired on May 25 , 2007. Production After Finley Small created the pilot and created The Jan and Jason Show for Nickelodeon in 2006, Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe was created in 2007. So, Ben Bocquelet and Finley Small were hired in order to help people pitch their projects to the network. However, when the studio decided to have its employees all pitch their own ideas, he decided to make a cartoon which is all about him. Daniel Lennard, vice president of Original Series and Development at Turner Broadcasting, was impressed by the premise and ultimately greenlit production of the series. The first series to be produced by Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe, the episodes were produced for its first season. Characters Episodes There are currently six seasons and one in production.You can view the complete list of episodes here. International Debuts *The show aired on May 25, 2007 in the UK Cartoon Network, making it the world debut. *The show also aired on May 26, 2007 in the US Cartoon Network and on May 24, 2007 it aired with a sneak peek. *The show aired on May 27, 2007 in the Australia and Southeast Asia Cartoon Network. *The show aired on May 28, 2007 in the French Cartoon Network. *The show aired on the Spanish Cartoon Network on May 29, 2007. *The show aired on the Latin America Cartoon Network on May 30, 2007. *The show aired on the Italian Cartoon Network on May 31, 2007. It also aired as trailer on May 27. *The show has aired on June 1, 2007 on the Japanese Cartoon Network. Home media Films Warner Bros. Pictures and Cartoon Network produced Finley's World: The Movie, a feature film based on the series. In this film, Dr. Beanson gets a toy and Finley and Satin Guy thinks he stole it, However, Bob Beanson is up to naugthy stuff and Molly has to stop him. A sequel to the film,'' Finley's World: The Movie 2, was released on June 19, 2012. And another sequel is in production which is ''Finley's World: The Movie 3,'' releasing some time in 2014. Broadcasting United States *Cartoon Network (2007–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) *FinleyLand America (2008–present) *Geoshea Television Network (2007–present) *The Greeny Channel (2007–present) *Tj's World Network (2007–present) *Jeremy World Network (2007-present) Canada *YTV (2007–present) *Cartoon Network (2012–present) *Teletoon (2010–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) Latin America *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) United Kingdom and Ireland *Cartoon Network (2007–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) *Boomerang (2008–present) *CITV (2009–present) *FinleyLand1 (2007-present) Germany *Cartoon Network (2007–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) *Super RTL (2008–present) *ZDF (2008–present) France *Cartoon Network (2007–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) *Télétoon+ (2008–present) *France 3 (2008–present) Greece *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) Italy *Cartoon Network (2007–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) *Boing (2008–present) Netherlands and Flanders *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) Nordic and Scandinavia *Cartoon Network (2009–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) Poland *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) Russia and Southeastern Europe *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) *Karusel (2013-present) Spain *Cartoon Network (2008–2013) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) *Boing (2013-present) Turkey *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) Australia *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) *GO! (2011-present) India *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) *Hungama TV (2012-present) Japan *Cartoon Network (2011–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) *TV Tokyo (2010–present) Pakistan *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) Philippines *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) *TV5 (2009-present) Southeast Asia *Cartoon Network (2007–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) South Korea *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) *EBS (2009–present) *CHAMP (2010-present) Taiwan *Cartoon Network (2008–present) *Finley's World Network (2011-present) TV content ratings United States *TV-Y7-FV (2007-present) Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. The latest release has been ''Finley's World Skateboarding, released in 2013. Intro Trivia *Gree Guy gets killed in each episodes of Finley's World *''Finley's World'' was named "Cartoon Network UK's first original series", despite it being produced by FinleyLand Studios and its world premiere being in UK and first sneak peek in the US. *Some episodes has similar plots to any episodes of other shows. *The show is a spin-off to The Joe and Ian Show, it is Finley Small's second show. *This was one of the Greenytoons to air on both YTV and Teletoon in Canada. See also *List of episodes *Finley Small *Satin Guy Category:TV Shows Category:Finley's World Category:Content